The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting hoses with connecting pieces, made from glass, plastic, metal or other rigid materials, having either a threaded, a ribbed or a smooth end.
Apparatuses are already known which join hoses to connecting pieces. It used to be standard practice to slip the hoses directly onto ribbed or smooth ends of connecting pieces, which often led to difficulties. If it was wished to remove the hose again after a long time, it was usually found to be firmly stuck. In the case of such manipulations required to unstick the hose, in the case of connecting pieces formed of glass, in particular, frequently the piece shattered or broken off leading to injuries. For safety reasons, certain connecting pieces were then provided with threads onto which can be screwed a screw cap with a ribbed hose-connecting end. The screw cap is removed when the hose is disconnected so that the connecting piece thread is exposed and, therefore, unprotected. Thus, glass threads are susceptible to damage during handling or storage in a drawer or drier. If cracks occur in the glass or parts break off, the thread no longer gives a tight closure. The then necessary repair to the glass threads is costly and time-consuming. In addition, such screw caps with hose connections can only be used on connecting pieces which also have a thread screw. In the case of connecting pieces with ribbed or smooth ends, which are still very widely used, said known screw caps are not usable.